Ashura Ōtsutsuki
Asura (アシュラ, Ashura) was the youngest son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and heir to his teachings. He is also the ancestor of the Senju clan, as well as the Uzumaki clan. Background As a child, Asura lived in his genius brother Indra's shadow in every conceivable way, having displayed no natural talent himself. Because of this, Asura came to realise the value of others and their power of the many friends and allies he made before eventually awakening his own power which equalled that of Indra's. On his deathbed, Hagoromo selected Asura to carry on his dreams of peace for the world. Indra, believing that he should have been chosen, fought Asura to try and claim what he felt should have been his birthright. Indra's descendants — who would become the Uchiha clan — would continue this fight with Asura's descendants — who would become known as the Senju clan. Personality Asura believed that love was the ultimate key to peace, and loved his father greatly as well. Though the son of the famed Sage of the Six Paths, Asura was born with practically no talent, but because of this, he learned the value of depending on and cooperating with others. Through sheer hard work and determination, he was able to awaken his own power. Because he never lost sight of the value in people, he would ultimately become the successor to his father's ninshū as Hagoromo wanted the world to adopt this way of thinking. Appearance Asura had short, spiky brown hair — two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother. He also wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector and at a later time, bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono which was adorned with magatama around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath all of this he wore a black full-body suit. Abilities As a child, Asura was considered to be unskilled, much unlike his genius older brother, Indra. Over the years, through gruelling hard work and dedication, plus support from his friends, Asura awakened his own power, his father's "body": life force, stamina, and physical energy; power rivalling that of his brother's. This allowed him to have a greater longevity and strong vitality, as well as massive chakra reserves. He also became a capable leader, obtaining countless loyal followers. It was this way of operating that caused his father to make him the successor to ninshū. In battle, Asura was seen encased in a three-headed, six-armed avatar wielding several dark-coloured spheres. Although smaller in size, this avatar was capable of going head to head with Indra's final Susanoo. He also seen wielding a shakujō, as well as a sword on different occasions. Legacy Hagoromo noted that Asura's chakra remained even after his body was destroyed, and it was Reincarnation in various individuals throughout history who all inherited his will. His prior reincarnation being Hashirama Senju. Naruto Uzumaki is the current inheritor of his will. Asura's ideals also allowed his father to realise a new possibility for the world, and with this he used the Creation of All Things to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine tailed beasts, gave each of them names, in the hopes that when the time came, they would to be reunited as a single entity, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. The beasts would come to believe this individual to be Naruto centuries later. Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Male Category:Legacy Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Successors Category:Elementals Category:Related to Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Posthumous Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Ninjas Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Force of Nature Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroic Youkai